Empty Fire
by TigerLily927
Summary: Ron wakes up in a bed not quite his own. Snape feels sort of peaceful. And the world deserves a do-over. My first ever harry potter fic.


The empty fire whiskey bottle sat at the end of the bed between the two quite men. It was labeled as evidence of stupidity, well at least that's what they were calling it inside their pounding head. Silence and possible regret hung in the air as a deadly tear gas, that neither seemed to be able to breach.

The red head had counted 26 freckles on his hand alone before he decided to at least peek at the stoic man that sat beside him on the slytherin green satin covered bed. The other man had his head turn slightly away from the redhead, and seemed to be staring out the window of his bed chambers. Only Looney Luna Lovegood could probably guess what was running through the potions professors mind. Not that the red head was even about to attempt such feat in the first place.

That was mental suicide that he decided was far less creative than what this problem deserved.

The red head began to bite his lip slightly while looking back down at his hands. Flashes of the night before slowly came back into his already overcrowded mind. He slightly shook his head, hoping that somehow he could knock them out and onto the floor. Maybe then he could sweep away the problems.

_War hero party_

_Anti-social people hookup_

_Sympathy shots of whiskey_

_Laughter_

_Moans_

_Silence_

The potions professor head was filled with a deadly calm. He honestly couldn't fathom why he felt so calm though. He at least expected his head to be gripped with a strong hold of regret or guilt, but instead he felt nothing of the sort. He felt at peace.

The stoic man then scoffed at his last thought. Peace. A word he hasn't associated with himself a lot, but more than normal since the war ended. He nearly wanted to gag on the simplicity his life is now in. Maybe he spent too much time playing spy for an old jolly coot, and deranged killer for a morally-incorrect monster. His life was never meant to end up this…plain. Ever since he laid eyes on Lily, he has lived in a constant war within himself and outside.

But now…

The potions professor looked away from the window to meet the sight of one Ronald Weasley. A man in a million years he would have never thought would grace his bed sheets with his presence. He couldn't say he was disappointed in the least though. He remembered last night as if it had just happen not two seconds ago. The fire whiskey didn't seem to erode the lustful memories at all. Snape felt a slight smile come upon his face from the images. He couldn't lie to himself. Even though he had bedded many men and woman since he was now considered a war hero, not one of them gave him the passion he desired like the red head gave. He was honestly shocked to say the least.

Not so long ago it seemed that the Professor was sneering down at the boy for exchanging snickers and giggles between him and potter in his class. But, over time the man watched the boy lose his young fearful face, for one of strength and honor due to his role within the war. No longer could he consider him a child, but a comrade and equal instead.

"Was it really that bad Weas-Ron?" Snape asked the red head. He couldn't imagine being so formal with the man since they were both naked in bed at the moment.

The freckled man snapped his head up and around to stare at Snape in shock. His mouth slightly began to hang open before he seemed to at least catch some of his bearings.

"I-I-um well…um…no." He whispered as if he was waiting for the man to strike him. Ron couldn't believe the man had just asked him that. As if it wasn't a problem at all! Ron looked into Snapes eyes to see a certain warmth that weren't there before.

"Umm…are you…mad or… regretting it?" he stuttered out towards the stoic man.

Snape could feel a little laughter boil up slightly in his chest. Never would he have thought the man sitting before him would become so timid. If anything he expected that to be his role.

Snape smirked a little bit while looking at the red head, "No Ron I'm not. I don't see the need to regret it, or be mad. Yes this happen because of too much fire whiskey, but I can't say it was the worst thing that has happen to me. On quite the contrary, I think I enjoyed it. Not to mention we're both grown adults here. I just wish we weren't so drunk, so that we could bypass this conversation and just be at peace with it. And what are you feeling?"

Ron was definitely not expecting that answer. He was imaging a couple curse words thrown his way or at least a "Get out" command. The red head didn't know what to think after that little speech. Or feel for that matter. He stared at the man a little harder to see if there was some untruth somewhere. But Ron knew this was Snape, and Snape wasn't the sort of person to play games like that. So all he could do was smile back at the man,

"I'm…well I'm shocked more than anything. I guess I was more worried about what you were going to do to me. I don't regret it. I just wish it was under better terms than this. I…wish to start over!" The red head gasped as soon as it flew out his mouth. He was amazed at even what he just said. Did he really want that with his old evil professor? He glanced at the shocked mans' face and noticed all the finer details. Like the slight crinkles by his eyes, the sparkle in his eyes, and the black as midnight hair he found out was soft last night. No…he really wouldn't mind starting over.

Now Snape was feeling a little timid. He thought back over everything he was feeling when he woke up in this situation, and began to see that last night was something good that hadn't happen to him in a while. So maybe…

"I believe a do over would be quite alright, Ron."

Both men stared into each other's eyes and saw that just maybe this crazy thing, which started because of an out of control party and whiskey, could work.


End file.
